The Darkened Path(TicciToby x Reader)
by SebastiansDoomKitty
Summary: (CreepyPasta's Ticci Toby x Reader.)"W-what is t-that?" Bobby said "No fucking way.." Jack said. "MANDY, DON'T TOUCH TH-" To late. The page was taken off the tree. How my life was turned upside down from this one camping trip, down this one darkened path... (Reader insert, I don't own the creepypasta characters, only the whole plot line of this story)
1. Chapter 1

~*~ AN: Hey guys this is my first Creepypasta story, so please be kind to me. This story for the most part will be told in first person?( I believe that when you are narrating the story.) I may keep this going depending on how many reviews that this chapter gets. I want to continue it, but I want to know if people will like it. Well on with your story. ~*~  
The Hiking Trail from Hell

On the morning of august 17th, I woke up to realize that something awesome was going to happen today. It was the day of my, and my friends week long camping trip. Throwing the covers off of me, and went to wake the girls. Walking out of my bedroom, I headed towards the living room which was just down the hall. Looking down at my two sleeping friends, I smirked as I got ready to jump. Wiggling my butt, almost like what a cat would do before pouncing, I jumped on the air mattress, sending both girls crashing to the floor.

" HEY! SLEEPYHEADS! TIME TO GET UP!"

I heard a few groans, before having a pillow come flying in my general direction.

"We're up, for fucks sake.."

My friend Mandy was a little cranky, as she was not a morning person. Jack, her girlfriend, and one of my best friends, placed her bottle like glass's on her head, and looked at me.

"Did you really need to wake us up like that, ya goof?"

Yes, I did.

You sure as hell know what day it is.

Personally, I could not wait to leave this hellhole of a house. Don't get me wrong I love my family with all my heart, but since my parents passed away, I've had this noose that kept tightening around me. Even though I'm engaged, I am currently living at home, taking care of my elderly aunt. Giving them one last look, I turned on the balls of my feet, and left towards my room once more. I was already packed, I just needed to get dressed.

Rolling up my shades that covered my room in complete darkness, I aloud the light to come in. Going through my draws, I pulled out a (f/c) tank top, and a (f/p) of shorts. Walking to the bathroom, which was right next to my bedroom, I closed the door and took a cool shower. Coming out after I finished, I got dressed, and brushed out my (l/s) (h/c) hair, and opened the bathroom door. I was met with a not to happy looking Mandy.

"Fucking took you long enough."

I shrugged, and looked at her. "My apologies, you know this mat of a hair.'

I couldn't help it, and smiled. She rolled her eyes and went inside and closed the door. Jack soon fallowed as they both showered together. Coming out a whole forty-five minutes later(God they take long showers. ;-;) they were already dressed, and ready to go. Looking at the two of them, we were one person short. Going out to the back room, I smirked as I looked at my sleeping fiancé. Robert Micheal Foss. The man that I would soon be marrying. Walking over to him, I gently gave him a kiss, to wake him up. He stirred, before I whispered something in his ear.

"Bobby, wake up, we're leaving today for a week of rest and relaxation.."

He bolted form the bed, and ran into the shower. Thankfully, he took a total of ten minutes to shower and dress. The shower jell, he used was wonderful, Axe Phoenix. Personally, that was my favorite type of axe. Smirking to myself, I gathered the two blue box's that we would need for camping, and dragged them out to his ford F250. The thing was a gas guzzler, but it hauled some might fine ass. Shaking my head, I slipped the first box into the truck bed, before he helped me with the second.

Moving away form the truck, I looked over at my Chevy Malibu. That car has literally taken me to hell and back again. Sherman, was the cars name (If you want to change the name of the car, then go ahead.) it had plowed through snow banks, and drifts with no problems. This car was my baby. After stuffing my car full of suitcases, and clothes, I walked in to use the bathroom, and say goodbye to my family. My aunt wished for a safe trip, and that I needed to call once we had everything set up. I nodded my head, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before heading out.

It was myself, Mandy, and Jack in one car, and bobby in his truck. Where I knew the way to the campground I took the lead. Heading out towards the highway, I knew that I was home free.

~*~Time skip. Brought to you buy Waffles R US~*~

Finally, arriving at our campsite, I parked the car and got out. Jumping three times in the air, the girls did the same and celebrated with me.

"Dudes, can you believe this? We should make a few you tube videos!"

"Yeah, remember the thing that came from the woods?"

" We should do a sequel!"

The three of us laughed, as bobby got everything out of the truck. Setting up the tent was easy, as we had four people to help us out. Smirking a bit, I moved to help bobby keep his side up.

"Bobby! Your not doing it right!"

" I'm w-w-working on it, keep your p-p-panties on"

"Hey (y/n) is he being bad?"

" He's not holding it up right!"

"GOD DAMNMIT!"

Finally, after two hours, we finally got the damn thing up, and straight. Looking at my Iphone, I called my (aunt/guardian) to let her know that we were here and safe. She wished us a good time once more and we hung up. God it felt good to be free. Looking at the others, we all piled into the car in order to get wood, and food for the site.

~*~Time skip again, brought to you by.. Me.~*~

The market was an adventure and a half, and I was happy to be having fun. Moving everything form the trunk to the cooler, we all decided to just go out and see what kind of mischief we can get into. Cruseing around, I spotted the Wal-Mart there, and we all pulled in. Picking out some more clothes, we smiled at each other. Modeling our outfits to one another, we giggled. After we paid for our stuff, we headed back to the campsite. It was dark now, and we got a campfire going as we all sat around it and roasted marshmallows.  
Mandy looked around, before we smirked.

"How about some scary stories?" she said.

"Depends on h-h-how s-s-scary they are." Bobby replied.

There was one thing I forgot to mention about my soon to be husband. He has a very bad stutter. Nothing to be ashamed about, but I really like it. I looked over to jack, who was considering what her girlfriend said.

"Sure, why not." she said.

"Meh, why not." I said.

And from then, till 11, when it was fires out, we told some scary stories. As bobby put the fire out, we got our jimmies, and headed up the hill to the bathhouse, where we all took a quick shower, and changed. heading back down the hill, we opened the screne door to our tent and climbed in. Looking around and getting comfortable, I smiled as sleep came to me. Tomorrow, we had to get up early, as we were heading to the mountains to go hiking. I closed my eyes, and let sleep take me.

The next morning when my alarm went off, I smirked, as I threw the covers off of Bobby and myself, and got out of bed. Wakening the girls once more, I smirked as they groaned an finally got up. (After promising them coffee with espresso in it.) Taking showers, we got dressed in new clothes. Mandy was wearing a green tank top with sparkles on it, with white shorts, Jack wore a gray tank top with gray camo pants. I myself wore a (f/c) tank top, and (f/c) pair of (shorts, pants, skirt, leggings.) Going to the car, I started the engine, and we took off. Mind you, it was now three o clock in the morning. By the time we got to the mountain rages, it was already ten am. We have been literally driving for hours at a time. Stopping at t a little café, we all piled out, and ordered some real food.

Sitting down at a time, we all talked among ourselves quietly, and ordered our food. Once the waitress left with our orders, we drank our coffee's. that was until we overheard some of the locals talking.

"Did you here of the hikers that went missing?" One guy said.

"Yeah, They found the bodies a few days ago, looked like they were stabbed and beaten by someone. I keep telling people, those woods are not safe, especially by the falls." Another guy said.

I looked over at the two men, and thought a moment. We were supposed to be hiking the farcona fall's trail today. It wasn't long, seven miles there and back. Fourteen miles round trip. It was something that I haven't walked before, and I was looking forward to it. But if it was dangerous.. No, Its possibly someone trying to scare people away from the falls. I looked at the others, and they seemed to either not notice, or ignored it. Ill be doing the same.

Finally our food came, we ate, paid, and left. Jumping back in the car, we started it up, and made our way towards our destination. Pulling up to the parking lot a few hours later, I looked at the time on my phone, and realized that it was already noon.

"Damn time flies when your driving."

"You said it chicka" Mandy said.

"Y-y-you Okay love?" Bobby asked.

I nodded my head as I got out of the car, and locked the doors. I didn't want to take the risk of anyone breaking into the car while we were gone. Pocketing my keys, I looked at everyone and smiled.

"Lets get going."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. We have been walking for hours on the same trail, and had somehow found ourselves lost. Not only that, it was growing darker. The more steps we took, the greater the darkness was. Something was not right about these woods.

"Hey guys maybe we should head back? At least then we might be able to find the right trail." I said.

I was getting real worried. Looking around I kind of had the feeling that we were being watched. I chewed on my bottom lip, as we continued to walk the same way we were going. It was just then that Mandy stopped dead in her tracks, and pointed to a tree. I looked up, and paled.

"W-what is t-that?" Bobby said

"No fucking way.." Jack said.

"MANDY, DON'T TOUCH TH-"

To late.

The page was taken off the tree.

Looking at everyone, we all felt a cold chill just creep down out spines, as if someone or something had stepped on our graves. Taking a deep breath, we all huddled. Judging by the looks that I was getting, they all knew what the page meant. Slender woods. Slenderman. I closed my eyes, and spoke gently.

" Okay, there are a total of eight pages, and there are four of us. All we need to do, is get two pages apiece. That maybe the only way that we can get out of these cursed woods alive.."

It was just then, that we all heard a twig snap, very close to us. That was all it took to send us all scattering like school girls in a room full of spiders. Jack and Mandy ran east, Bobby took to the west. I of course headed north. One page down, seven more to go. While running I stopped, when I saw something out there in the woods. I couldn't scream but I knew who it was.

"SHIT!" I screamed, as I bolted off towards the east to try and get away form the white faced figure in the dark suit. This was going to be horrifying. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a male scream. It was bobby. Running in the direction of the scream, I saw a hooded figure wearing a black face mask with red eyes and a stitched frown sewn into it, and a yellow hoodie. There was nothing I could of done, as a gunshot went off. I took off heading in the direction that I was heading. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

The next scream I heard, I knew it was one of the girls. I closed my eyes and kept running. Now knowing that someone would be after me now that I have seen someone. Stopping by a tree, I had to catch my breath. I looked around, only to spot poor Mandy. He has got her. I could see her looking at me, and I shook form head to toe. Doing nothing as I watched, the faceless man soon had a wide gaping mouth, full of long, razor sharp teeth. With dark tendrils to hold her in place, I looked away as he literally tore her in two. I could hear the intestence hitting the ground as I turned away form the awful sight.

I had no choice, but to take off running. This time, I took the chance and ran eastward again hoping to get my other friend jack. I heard her in the distance, and it seemed like she was struggling with someone. When i arrived on the scene, I noticed that she was fighting with a boy. He was wearing a faded tan jacket, and on his face, was a white mask, with black eyes, and a painted smile on the masks lips. Seeing no one around I took a chance and ran for her. However, I was stopped, with someone jumped in front of me. Giving off a scream, I sidestepped the goggle eyed boy, before taking off heading north. I saw something by the tree line, and gasped. THE CAR! I had to get to it! Making a last effort mad dash, I headed towards the car. However, I was tackled from behind.

I landed on my stomach with a mouth full of dirt. Literally. Spitting it out, I felt a pressure on my back being lifted. Suddenly, I was flipped around, as if I was a rag doll, and I looked up into the goggled eyes of the scariest person I could of ever met. Ticci Toby. We stared at each other for the whole of thirty seconds, before he started to laugh. It was a psychotic, scary laugh. One that I will never have the misfortune of hearing again. He placed a hand around my throat, and pulled out a hatchet. He raised it above my head, and spoke.

"N-Night night s-s-sweetheart!"

And brought the hatchet down on my chest. I felt a blinding pain, and then nothing else.

I could feel myself being dragged. It felt horrible, as my back was getting scratched up. I opened my eyes for a moment as I watched the forest tree tops form down on the ground. I moved my head slightly to see a deep hatchet mark where my heart is. I closed my eyes after that. I was trapped in my own mind. I had no place to go, that was until, I heard a voice that boomed throughout my own mind.

 ** _"_** ** _Arise, my child. For you have been reborn, and reclaimed."_**

~*~ Well that the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think about it, and maybe I can get the second chapter out possibly next week. I really only have time to write at night, so if I have the chance, ill be putting all my energy into this. Also, i'm opened to ideas on where you all wanna see this going. I can make it proxy x reader maybe. Let me know.

SebastiansDoomKitty


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Disclaimer: I own nothing except the people who are now dead in the story. All characters belong to their own creator. Welcome back to chapter two. Thanks you Lady of the Fallen Leaves for helping me write again. This chapter is going to be in first person(which by the way, thanks for letting me know which person is which xD.) Warning, there might/will be some foul language in this chapter. Well time for another chapter. Let me know what you think.

The first thing you did when you opened your eyes, was stare up at three guys. Now, you were not stupid, and was well versed in the ways of creepypasta. You knew very well who these three guys were. Looking up at Hoodie, you then turned your attentions towards Masky and Toby. You REALLY wanted to throw a rock in his face for slamming your face with a hatchet. ' Crap, I'm sure that there is going to be a scar there' you shook your head as you rose up slowly, not wanted to be told a second time to get up. You felt.. Different. Looking at the three of them, you noticed that slenderman was no longer present. Sighing, you winced when you felt a burning sensation on your left shoulder. Moving your shirt aside, you noticed something there.

A single circle with an x through it.

The Operators symbol.

You felt awkward, the boys just staring at you, and not saying anything. You closed your eyes.

"What do I do now?"

You weren't expecting an answer, but was not very surprised when Masky answered you.

"Come with us, as you were chosen. Don't fall behind, I rather not be slowed down by a newbie."

You frowned. Well isn't he full of sunshine and rainbows this night. You shook your head and complied with him. Turning on the balls of his feet, Masky started to move, and none to gently pushed you aside. You glared at the back of his head, before Hoodie passed you. Toby was the third to fallow, this time not paying you any attention at all as you fell into step behind them. Some time passed, before you came to what looked like a small cabin. Stopping, you looked around, before walking inside. Toby walked into another room, while Masky sat down in what looked like a living room of some sort. Hoodie took a walk into another room, leaving you alone. You sighed as you walked towards yet another room.

"Wow, for a small cabin, its sure huge on the inside.."

You looked at yourself in the mirror, and blinked. Yep, there would be a scare there when the wound healed. It looked red and angry, It wasn't to deep, but still looked nasty. You sighed as she looked around in the cabinets. Hoping to find some sort of medical kit so that would could tend to the wound before it got infected. Finding nothing in the top cabinets, you looked down below.

Bingo.

One first aide kit, and it looked untouched. Then again, these guys were professionals in what they did. You doubted that they needed to use one of these very often. Well, you are going to be a rookie proxy, might as well learn the basics from your new partners before being tossed out on your first mission. You were taken form your thoughts when the door banged loudly, causing you to jump. Opening the door, with his mask off, was a very angry Masky.

"Are you going to take all fucking day in there? You now there is only one bathroom for four people now. Get what you need, and get the fuck out of there!"

You looked down as you grabbed the first aide kit. Walking out, you made sure to brush against his shoulder somewhat harshly, obviously to show your displeasure. That didn't last long when he grabbed you by your (l/s) (h/c) and threw you back into the bathroom. Stumbling a bit, you managed not to fall, but your back collided into the wall, and you winced. Within a few seconds Masky was in your face, holding you by your hair. Looking up at him, you try not to show him that your in pain, but that obviously fails as he is smirked down at you.

" Out of all the people to get picked. It was a stupid girl. Let get one thing straight. Don't touch me again. You have a lot to learn newbie, so take this as your first lesson."

He grabbed you by the hair once more, and tossed you out of the bathroom. You fell none to gently on your shoulder. You noticed that you had gained the attentions of the other two in the cabin, and shied away form them. Hoodie, when angered could be a dangerous opponent, and you dared not go near Toby, knowing that he was a looser cannon then Masky was. So, this was going to be your life now? You might as well take your chances and running for what was left of your life before they decided to end it for you.

Masky soon came out of the bathroom, and glanced at you, before shaking his head and walking over to the makeshift couch, and sitting down next to Hoodie. You changed a glance at toby, who was still watching you, seeing what you would do next.

'Well, might as well explore the cabin a bit. I mean, it is pretty big.'

Getting up, you calked towards one of the bedroom, and tilted your head to the side. Inside, was two beds. Most likely Hoodie and Masky's room. Not daring t go inside of it, you moved towards the stairs. Yes, you noticed that there was two floors tot his place. Biting your bottom lip, you carefully took the steps and headed upwards. On the left, was a small bedroom. Looking inside, you blinked, as you noticed that the walls were full of slits. Almost like someone took an axe to the walls.

'This must be Toby's room.'

Taking a step inside, you noticed something. One, there was bloodstains all over the room. Did they bring victims here to torment, before killing them? Or was this all his blood, since he cannot feel pain. His bed was very simple, a twin with a bed spread pillow, and most likely sheets. Taking a step out of the room, you heard someone coming up the steps. Moving onto the next room, as you feared it would be a very angry proxy, you poked your head in, and noticed that this room was blank. It had a bed with a simple pillow, and blanket.

'Okay, since there are two bed down stairs, and two up here, means that Tim and Brian share a room. And Toby's room is up here. So I'm going to assuming that this room is going to be mine?'

There was a loud bang, and you whipped around, your hair going in your face. Standing there with the door slammed closed, was none other then Toby. And he didn't look to happy. He made his way towards you very slowly, a hand on his hatchet as his eyes never left your frame. Backing up, you finally hit the wall, and closed your eyes. First thing he did when he was close enough, was trap your hands in one of his own. You could feel his breath as he moved his face close to your ear. In a soft, yet dangerous voice, you heard him whisper.

" S-s-stay out o-of my room…"

You, nodded your head. Right now, all you wanted was for him to leave you alone. He let you go, before staring at you a moment longer, and ticking. He turned around, and walked out of the room, but stopped to look at you once more.

"T-this is y-your room. T-take care of I-it. A-also, dinner is u-usually around s-six. Y-you will need to f-fend for y-yourself, O-okay?"

"Yes sir.."

He gave you a strange look, before shaking his head and walking back into the room. He had a smile on his face, and you were nearly shaking in fear as he suddenly gave you a hug.

"W-welcome to the f-family. Y-you'll get used to t-things here."

He gave your cheek a gentle pat, before turning around and leaving your room. What the hell just happened anyways? You were stumped, but remembered how Toby had serious mood swings. As you recalled the slew of disorders that plagued the boy, you remembered the bipolar was one of them. So, you would at least make an attempt on being friends with the boy. Looking around the room once more, you decided to check it out again. Moving towards the closet, you opened it, to find nothing.

'Well, what did I expect? A closet full of clothes?'

You rolled your own eyes at yourself for thinking that there would be anything in there. Shaking your head, you needed to figured out on what you were going to do about your clothes. You knew that the tent wouldn't fit all the suitcases, and yours happened to be inside Sherman's trunk. Maybe.. It would be a long shot, but maybe you could get the guys to take you back so that you can retrieve some of your things. Sighing, you made your way out of your room. Walking past Toby's room, you noticed the door shut, and gently knocked on the door. Hearing the thud of his feet hitting the floor. He walked towards the door, and opened it. He looked at you with a slightly annoyed look, and frowned.

"W-What do y-you want girl?"

"First off, my name is (y/n).Weather you care or not, I'm not sure, but I need to ask you and the others something. But since Tim is being a twat waffle, and I'm sure Brian is going to support him, I figured I'd ask you first. Is it possible to take me back to my car? I had some clothes there, and some food that I can get and share with everyone."

Toby was shocked. He was probably wondering how on earth you knew their names. That, obviously was something that you were not ready to spill quiet yet. He seemed to think about it for a moment, before you spoke once more.

"I can possibly make you breakfast tomorrow? I don't know if you like homemade waffles or pancakes?"

You were hoping that, that would tempt him into helping you. Judging by the look he was giving you, it just might work. After a moment, you noticed Toby nod his head, and you smiled. At least you would get some of your stuff.

"F-fine. I-ill help. But o-only because y-you said waffles."

You gave him a smile, and gave him a small hug, but let him go the moment you felt him tense. You winced, before looking down.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad I can get some of my stuff back. Thanks again Toby."

You gave him a small smile, and he simply nodded back, before closing the door in front of you. Step one was done. Now, to get the other two, to go with you. You calmly made your way down the stairs, where you saw the two of them talking. They stopped and looked at you as you came doen the stairs. Already you could feel that Masky was going to decline, but you were prepared for the verbal fight that was sure to happen. Stepping in to the side of them, you closed your eyes and looked at them.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you-'

"Then why are you?"

"-But I have a bit of a dilemma here."

"Not our problem."

You took a deep breath. You had no idea why he was being a prick to you, but you were growing short on patience. Glaring at Masky, who was responding, you turned to Hoodie.

" So I wanted to let you know that Toby is going to tae me back to my car so that I can retrieve some stuff, including some food. I WAS going to ask if you wanted to come, so that I can possibly talk to you all on what my roll is going to be in this proxy party of yours."

They both looked at each other before looking at you. As expected, Hoodie stayed silent, but Masky was another thing. He stood up, and walked over to you. His arms were crossed, but he didn't look overly pissed as he was when she shouldered him in the bathroom. He stared at you for the longest time, before shook his head.

"Going with Toby eh? Are you sure you want to do that? Ticci's known for snapping, and ended the last proxy that we were going to be training."

" I have no one else to take me, considering how pissed you were from our last encounter. I didn't want to ask you. So I asked Toby."

" And why would you need to go back to your car? You cannot go back to that old life. Especially with that wound on your face. You SHOULD be treating yourself instead of worrying about your useless crap that is in your car. Once training starts, you will be earning everything you need. So clean yourself up, you god damned newbie."

You galred openly at him, giving him almost like a challenge. He oviously sae this, and smirked at your misfortune, before flicking his fingers at your wound. You, not being able to take it anymore, screamed at him.

" WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?"

His smirk never faded as he turned to Hoodie.

" Careful Hoods, the puppy might bite."

It was at that time, that you lunged at him, but was stopped, as expected, by Hoodie. He held your arms behind your back, as you struggled to get to that smirking asshole. Lashing out your foot, you hit his shin, but not enough to do any damage to him. You were restrained, until you calmed down. Looking down, you spoke to yourself as you slowly submitted. Not to that asshole, but to his friend. You didn't want to anger anyone else, and you didn't want them to hurt you. You heard Masky laugh, before walking off to the room that he and Hoddie share. After a few minutes, Hoodie let you go, and you slump to the floor, trying to regain feeling back into your abused limbs. He took two steps from you, before stopping and looking at you.

" Its best that you don't piss him off. He can and will hurt you. I rather not have to save you, unless your in danger of someone else killing you."

"I'm sorry Hoodie… He just gets me so-"

"-We're not very trusting of others, So you will have to forgive him."

And with that, Hoodie walked into the bedroom to join his friend. You remained on the floor for a few more minutes. As you got up off the floor, you heard a door slam shut from upstairs, and down came Toby. He looked at you, your face was a mess, blood tricked down your face as the wound reopened form the struggle of before. He saw this and shook his head, before going into the bathroom, and grabbing another first aide kit. Making you sit down, he began to patch you up. Nobody spoke for the longest of times, and when he was finally done, he got up to place the first aide kit back. Walking over to you, he waited.  
Seeing what he wanted, you stood up. It must be time to go. Fallowing him out of the cabin, you turned and smirked, before flipping the cabin off, and one of the people who were inside of it. 'Take that, asshole.' You chuckled and turned back around, and smiled at Toby.

" I-I'm sorry about y-your face. B-but o-orders are o-orders."

"That's fine, I lived didn't I?"

You gave him a small smile as he nodded his head. It took you guys close to forty minutes to make it back to where the car was. Fishing through your pockets, you found your keys, and unlocked the car. Popping the trunk, you walk around and smiled. All your food and belongings where there. Pulling out a camouflage backpack, you begin to fill it with food. It consisted mostly of can goods, pasta, and some fresh vegetables. Once the backpack was stuffed, you grabbed your suitcase, which had everything you would need in it for now. You looked once more at your baby, before locking him up once more. Looking at your keys, you dropped them next to the car, convinced that you wouldn't be needing them anymore.

You two started to make your way back towards the cabin, both of you in silence. You looked around you finding nature to be quiet, too quiet. Toby stopped, and thus making you stop as well. The air was thick, and you could feel your own heart racing in your chest. Turning your head, you screamed in pure fear, when you noticed Toby's face close to yours, and screaming. You backed away and held a hand over your heart, trying to calm your fear. He however, was laughing his ass off at how easily scared you are.

" You jerk! Do you WANT to give me a heart attack!?"

He kept laughing, at least for a few more minutes, and finally stopped. Sitting up, he got off the ground, and stared at you. He began to chuckle once more, and you scowled.

" Hehehehe… I'm s-sorry! I c-couldn't help I-it. T-the opper-tic-unity was just t-too good to p-pass up."

Toby slung his arm around your shoulders, and walked like that the rest of the way. Once you both arrived back at the cabin, you opened the door, and was greeted to a very mad- wait, scratch that. A very PISSED off Masky. Hoodie seemed to be doing his best to calm his friend down, but it obviously wasn't working. He stomped over towards the two of you, and pushed you to the ground while trying to get to Toby, who stayed still. He knew what was coming.

"Toby, what the fuck did you think you were doing?! If the Operator finds out that you took her back to the human world, He will have BOTH your hides!? We just got another proxy, you twitching idiot! We cant afford to lose this one! Do I need to SEPARATE YOU TWO?"

You, who was still on the floor, said nothing as you shook your head. Toby didn't bother to say anything to Masky, knowing that he would end up beating the shit out of him. It wasn't Toby's fault, and you knew it wasn't. You asked him to take you back, and he did. Not only that, you bribed him as well. Toby was then slammed into a wall and took three punches from the masked man, before you stood up. Rushing at the two fighting males, you were stopped once more. Looking at them you shouted.

" HEY! ITS NOT HIS FAULT! STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE TIM!"

Well, that got his attention. Turning around, you watched as Toby moved out from the older males range, and headed up the stairs. You had a feeling on what was going to happen, and closed your eyes. Being dropped, you saw the two friends fighting one another. One trying to get to you and the other trying to keep the other from reaching you. Taking the hint, you bolted up the stairs, turned the corner so fast your feet went out from under you, and finally making it to her door. She slammed it shut.

You side down the door, as you caught your breath. Looking back at the door, you sigh in relief. But that relief was short lived. You heard someone coming up the stairs at a brisk pace. Your heart rate started to accelerate once more, as you crawled away form the door, just as it slammed opened. Standing in the doorway was Hoodie. Walking over to you, he knelt down, and pinned you to the wall. You started to shake a bit as you closed your eyes. You felt him press his masked lips against your ear, as he spoke in a harsh whisper.

" You have thrown everything into chaos here. I will only say this once, so listen carefully. I was able to stop Masky come from coming up here and putting you in an early grave, on the condition that I speak with you. You need to forget everything about your past. You do not exit to anyone anymore. You are dead. Understand me? You. Are. DEAD. Your parents are going to mourn the loss of a daughter, your bothers and sisters are going to mourn a sibling, your boyfriend is going to mourn a girlfriend. You need to forget about everything you once were. You're one of us now, so start acting like one of us. The world you once knew, is gone. And going back without permission from our operator, means certain death."

He got up, and left without a single glance behind him. Your door closed, and you were left in total silence. Your life, your world as you knew it, was gone. Shattered, and swept up from under your feet. You just couldn't hold in the anger, the rage and sadness, and let our a long blood curdling scream, and curled up on the floor in the corner, and cried. Cried for those you left behind, and for your family, which would be devastated by the news when they finally received them.

Well there is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Have a good day, and happy reading! Also, let me know, what pairing you think reader should be with. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone. Glad that your liking the story so far. If you all have any suggestions on how to make the story better/more adventuress, please let me know. So, on with the story. :3 Warning: Strong language. I only own the plot, nothing else.

Calming down was the only thing that you could do. It was useless to cry over what had happened. Even though you thought that, you couldn't help it. Your friends were everything that you had in your short life. Granted you didn't have many of them, but the ones that stuck by you like glue, were the ones that stayed with you, literally, till they died.

Looking at the closed door, you heard some footsteps stop at your door, before moving on. Closing your eyes, you just try to think about what was going to happen from now on. Soon, you drifted off into a deep slumber, and in that slumber, you were plagued with memories of your past.

Looking up at the foliage of the of the treetops, you were laying down with your friends. Looking around just hanging out in your favorite spot. it was there, that the three of you would spend your Saturday afternoons. In that one clearing, you and your friends would talk about stuff that only the three of you would speak of. sitting up, you watch as Jack and Mandy did the same Looking around the woods that, for some reason, suddenly went quiet.

" Do you get the feeling that we'er being watched? Or is it just me?"

Looking at Jack, you looked around, before nodding her head. Giving one more look around, you get up gently, not to make any sudden moves. Walking towards the path, you turn back to look at your friends.

"Maybe we should go, like now."

You couldn't help it, you had the feeling that you were in danger. Like whatever was watching you was going to kill you. Though your body told you to run, you had the feeling that you needed to walk, as if running would set it off, like a hunting dog after a fox. the others got up rather fast, but you stopped them, and told them to just walk. they looked at you like you were crazy, but did as you told them.

It was the worse ten minutes of walking of your entire life. But you knew that whatever it was, was still fallowing you. Looking ahead of you, you saw the opening that lead to the local park. Once you were out, all three of you took off. Taking a chance, you looked back. there, standing where you once were, was aw grayish creature. though it was shaped like a human, it had large eyes, and a muzzle like mouth. And even from your place by the road, you could hear the thing growling at you. You blinked, and the next moment, it was gone. you shook your head, and headed back home.

Tonight, the girls would be spending the night at your house. the walk was only a half hours from the park, and you were there in no time. Blinking, you walked into the house to find no one home. there on the fridge was a message from your aunt, saying that she went to go visit your uncle at the county jail. She wouldn't be back for a little while. Smiling to yourself, you take your friends, and some snacks and went upstairs to your room. once going up there, you look to them.

"Did you guys.."

"See that thing that was in the woods? Yes I did."

"Yes, that thing looked creepy.. I never want to see that again."

" Maybe we can find out what that thing was online?"

"Couldn't hurt."

Getting on the internet, you opened up google. Google was your best friend, when you needed something found out, or look for one of the hard to find recipes. Typing in the search engine, ' grayish looking creature' Looking at the searches that came up, you frowned, that was until you found the picture of the creature that you all saw at the edge of the woods. Clicking on it, you read its title.

"The Rake."

You read along, seeing how it stalks it prey, and when it only attacks when its provoked. Also, it never lets it pray go, and once it catches you, it is said to open its mouth five times the size which has razor sharp teeth. Reading this, you notified your friends, and they came over and read the artical. under it, there was another link. Pressing it, you tilted your head tot he side as you read about creepypastas.

You and your friends spend the entire night going over different creepypasta stories and watching videos. it took forever, but you all finally watched the entries called 'Marble Hornets' Looking outside, you rubbed your tired eyes, and placed the laptop down. The three of you have decided to finally go to bed.

You woke up a short time later to here banging coming from your door. Getting up off the floor, you headed over to the door and threw it open, only to slam it back in Tim's face. Pressing yourself against the door, you hollered.

" For the love of everything creepy! What do you want?"

The result was another bang, and a curse word, before you thought you heard whispering. This time, he actually knocked on the door. It took a moment, but you slowly removed yourself form the door, and opened it a crack so that you could peek out and look at him. Though his eyes still had a bit of fire in them, his voice, and body language told you that he was just about calmed from before.

"Ticci said that your going to make dinner tonight. I need to show you were everything is."

And with that he left. Sighing, you shook your head as you made your way out of the door, before glancing at Toby's room. His door was still closed. Maybe he was able to escape Tim's wrath like you did. But did he also get a talk from Brian? When Toby came down for dinner, you would have to ask. Walking down the stairs, you behind Tim, and Brian behind you, you made your way towards the small kitchen area. First thing you found weird, was the face that there was no stove. For that matter, no sign of electricity at all. How the hell was she supposed to cook without power? You nearly collided into Tim when he stopped. You took a few steps backwards, as he turned around to face you. First thing he did, was tae his mask off. Hearing the rustling of fabric behind you, you turned and saw that Brian did the same.

Your jaw dropped, as you looked at the two of them One, shocked that they took their facial disguises off, and two, how gorgeous you thought they were. Catching yourself, as you saw Tim smirk, you shook your head and tried to surpassed the embarrassed blush that crept across your cheek. Not to long after hearing Tim snicker, he spoke.

"I'm going to show you were everything is. As I'm sure you can see, we don't use electricity here. We use a brick oven to do the majority of our cooking. As for hot water, we have to use the fireplace to head water. Dry ingredience are under the cupboards(sp?)

Any questions?"

" So why do you guys wear those masks? I can understand when your out and about, but this is the first time I've seen you take them off here."

Brian was the one who answered this question. He moved his bangs out of his face, and spoke. Which you were shocked, as you heard his normal voice, and not the slightly demonic voice that you heard before.

" You need to get used to seeing us without our masks. As I said before, your one of us now. Even sooner or later, Toby will come down without his mask and goggles on."

You only nodded your head, not really caring much as you sighed and began getting to work. If you had to cook for the four of them, you had to start now. Looking over the dry ingredience, you pled out a few things. Sugar, flower, salt, pepper, and parsley. Putting them on the counter, you looked over at the two males who were on the couch.

" What do you guys want for dinner? I'm not sure what you guys want, or if there is any meat."

"The meat is in the storage box next to the window. Its smoked, so there is no need to cook it."

" Ok, thanks Bri."

You went back to working, unknowing of your little slip till you froze. By then, both Tim and Brian were in the kitchen area looking at you. Both were, for the most part, shocked, before Masky turned towards his friend.

" I TOLD you she said my name! How the hell does she know who we are?!"

Brian, who was as shocked as his friend, looked at him. "Calm down Tim, we can simply ask her."

All you did, was say to words, and they groaned in despair.

"Marble Hornets."

You wanted to smile as they shook their heads and looked away. Which brought a question to your mind.

"Hey, if Tim was heading to the woods in the last entry, who the hell uploaded it?"

"I d-did."

All eyes went to Toby as he finally came down the stairs. As Brian said, gone were his goggles and mask looking thing. First thing she noticed(besides his eyes) was the gash that was on his left cheek. Fallowed by his pale skin. She knew he was pale, but this was more grayish then whitish. He was also well built, thought now just in a turtle neck, and jeans. His hair was still a mop of messy chestnut locks that went everywhere, but it appeared that he didn't give a damn, and frankly, neither did the others.

He walked over towards the couch, where he sat down. You frowned when you realized that he was going to ignore you now. Damn his mood swings. So now you had a task at hand. Since the meat was already smoked, that was one less thing that you needed to cook. Sighing, you looked around for anything else to make with it. Searching around, she found a cabinet, that had nothing but canned goods in it. Finding some corn, and green beans, you figured these would do. Locating a can opener, you painstakingly opened each can, and placed them into two long looking wooden bowls. Locating something that looks like a pizza placer, you placed both bowls on the flat pizza thing, before placing them within the brick oven. (obviously, not so the bowls burn or catch on fire, but so they will warm up.)

Walking over to the meat box once more, you pulled out some smoked meat, before placing it on a flat disk. Taking the giant pizza board, you take out the now warmed veggies, before placing the meat into the oven. It wouldn't heard to warm it up after all. After pulling the meat out of the oven, you set everything on the counter before thinking.

' why the hell was I stuck making dinner? And I promises only TOBY that I would make HIM waffles for breakfast tomorrow.' Walking out of the little kitchen area, I walked in front of the three of them on the couch.

"Dinner is ready did it to the best of my abilities with the stuff I had. If its terrible, well to bad."

You shrugged as you made your way to make a small plate for yourself. You heard a snicker from someone(most likely Tim) as the boys entered the spacious kitchen. The four of us took a seat at the table, and before long, we were eating. The vegetables were a little on the cool side, but then again I took them out first. The meat was still warm, and we all dug in. Once dinner was over, Toby cleared the table, before sitting back down. I put some soap into the sink, but realized that there was no running water in this place, and sighed. Grabbing a bucket, I heard the snickering once more. Turning to look at the two boys(who both had smirks on their faces. Toby was just as clueless as I was)

"What's so funny? This is the second time you two were snickering.."

I saw Tim look to Brian, before laughing. By now, I was getting a bit bullshit, and looked at Toby to see if he had any idea what was going on. He shrugged his shoulders, and spoke.

"Why are the lights off?"

"Wait. Lights? They said that there was no-"

Those jerks. There IS electricity in here. But where are all the switches? Apparently the expression on my face must have been priceless, because both Tim and Brian started to laugh that much harder. Finally, they seemed to control themselves, as they went towards the back room, and pulled forth not only a stove, but a microwave, fridge, popcorn maker, and a waffle iron. To say that I was pissed was an understatement.

" What the hell guys?! I know im new, but really? To make me use that stuff? Especially when I didn't have too? Just you wait. Ill get my-"

"Awwwwwww Look Brian, the puppy is unhappy."

He taunted me for the last time today. Picking up a fork, I threw it at him, and managed to not only hit him, but land it in his mouth. He went down in a coughing fit, and finally it was my turn to laugh. Yes, I did feel slightly bad, as I wasn't aiming for his mouth. Well that will teach him. However my laughed soon died, when I felt myself hurling towards the floor, with an enraged Tim on top of me. I went to tell him to get off of me, but my throat was soon closed off, and I began to struggle, but of course, no one interfered. I struggled, tried bucking him off of me, but like Toby before I couldn't unseat him. I could see sparkles behind my eyelids, and just I thought I was going to pass out, he got off of me.

I took in deep breaths, as I regain my bearings. Once more, Tim's face was in my own.

"This is your last warning newbie. Do that again, and ill be the next to claim a wanna be proxy."

He then through me down, and walked away. I didn't look at any of them. I wanted to curl into a ball and sob, but I wouldn't do it in front of them. No, all I had left to me, and of what I was before, was my pride. But I'm sure that they would find some way to take that from me too. My ( h/l) covered my face, so no one would be able to see my face. I took in another shuddering breath, as I heard someone walk away, the other, walked towards me. Looking up at the hand, I saw that it was Toby. Gently, I took his hand, and he helped me up. With one hand on my throat, and the other in his hand, I looked down. Was this really what my life was going to be like now? I wished that he would of killed me, so that I would be able to join my friends in eternal sleep.

Toby let go of your hand, but said nothing. Sighing, you heard someone clap, and the lights came to life. This was all a joke to them, knowing that it would make me angry like that. ' Well, nothing to do about it now. If I piss him off again, I'm going to get killed.' Doing the dishes, you hear people walking around, and right before your eyes, panels were revealed with electrical outlets, and items were being plugged in. Soon, the light over the sin came on, and turned the water on. After finishing the dishes, I was exhausted, and wanted to go to bed. Not saying anything to the guys I left the kitchen, and headed towards the steps heading for the upper floor. I felt eyes on me, but ignored them as I headed to my room. Closing the door behind me, I headed towards the suitcase, and pulled out a (f/c) tank top, and (f/c) pair of shorts.

Taking a moment to look around the room that I was given, I noticed that there was a light there. Walking closer, I turned it on, and smiled. The room was plain, but I didn't care. I noticed that it had a skylight, which is something I had always wanted. Looking to the left, there was another door. Did it lead to another room? Walking closer, I opened it up, to find a full sized bathroom in there. It had a Jacuzzi style bathtub. Nice. I noticed that it also had a shower with a glass door, and a toilet. Looking in the toilet, I flushed it, realizing that it did have running water. What an idiot I must of looked to them. Then again I never had the chance to really explore my new home, because of all that had happened. I changed into my night clothes, and washed my face, before exiting my bathroom. I blinked. Didn't I shut my door before going in here? I mildly panicked as I checked my stuff. Everything was still here, which was good. Then.. Who came in? Looking around, I saw a note that was on my pillow, And on the pillow, was some fresh clean sheets. Stripping the bed, and remaking it with the new sheets, I took a look at the note.

To (Y/n):

You will eventually grow used to everything that is happening. I may have mood swings, and most likely will flip out at you if you do something wrong, but I want you to know, that you have an ally here. Tim doesn't like me very much either, so you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to. Or if Tim is being a gigantic twat-eating douchbag. Sorry for entering your room without asking, you were in the bathroom.

Toby.

I looked at the note again, before a small smile came to my mouth. At least I have an ally, even if he does get mad at me. I can at least go to him when I need someone to talk. That then reminded me of the friends that I had lost. Its like the floodgates had opened once again, and I sat on my bed, and let myself grieve. Looking out the window, I saw my reflection in the darkness, before crawling into bed. The bed was comfy, and I closed my eyes to once again be plagued with memoirs of a life once lived. One thing I know for sure is, my future among these men, were going to be an unsure one.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

AN: I want to thank all of the reviewers for their support, and even those who didn't review, I thank you for checking the story out. I am excited to be presenting you with this next chapter. Life as been a little difficult for me the past few weeks with my aunt coming home, and running the house once more, and I've barely had time to write, let alone be on the computer. These update will be slow, but they will be coming as soon as I can find the tie to write. As some of you may have noticed, my writing style has changed up a bit. This is because I am working on adding more things to the story, aside from song lyrics(which will be coming in some chapters). As for other characters appearing. Yes, I am gonna being in some characters as well. However, I am going about things a bit differently. You will see as the story continues about your adventures. Now, on with the story. :3

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked over at the clock. It read six A.M. Sighing, I rolled onto my side as I tried to get comfortable once more. As I closed my eyes to try to get back to sleep, I sighed. Just as I was drifting off, a loud bang woke me up again. Heavy foot falls fell on my ears, and I shot up in bed. There, was a mask-less Masky. We stared at each other for a full five seconds, before he cleared his throat.

"Toby wants you up, said something about you making him waffles for taking you to that trash heap of a car."

"You mean my abandoned baby? You do realize that the cops are gonna be combing the woods looking for us, right?"

He gave me a look that simply read ' shut the fuck up, I already know this, woman.' I simply stayed silent. At this point in time, I didn't feel like pissing him off this early in the morning. Sighing, I got up, before looking at him. I raised my eyebrow, before jesting towards the door.

" I can shower and get dressed on my own thank you. I don't need an audience."

Masky in turned raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head and walking out of my room. I thought I heard him mention something about Toby and waffles. I shook my own head, and headed towards the bathroom. After grabbing what I need, I locked the door tot he bathroom, and got into the shower. Thank god for running water, that's all I got to say. After jumping out of the shower and towel drying myself, I got dressed in a (f/c) (shirt) and a pair of (shorts/pants) grabbing a pair of (boots/converse/Nike) I headed down stairs. I could see Toby pacing the kitchen, as if he was impatiently waiting my arrival. Looking up, he scowled.

"I-its about d-damn time y-you got up, p-princess."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but even I know that Toby can be a looser cannon then Masky can. I have to play it cool around him. I remembered the note form last night, and sighed to myself. Putting on a small smile, I looked over at only Toby, before speaking.

"I'm real sorry Toby, I know you are looking forward to the breakfast that I promised. Ill get right onto it. Is there any type of waffle that you want me to make? Blueberry? Raspberry? Or Strawberry?"

This seemed to please him a lot when I mentioned about the promise. Apparently he must of thought that I have forgotten about it. I never forget my promise's. And just like that, he was Cherie once more. Even going as far as saying 'good morning newb' (thanks a lot Masky.)

" N-normal waffles a-are great p-please."

And with that I went to work. Moving towards the cabinets, I had almost forgot the other two where in the room. Looking over at them with a raised eyebrow, I cocked my head to the side.

"Would you guys be wanting waffles? Or will you fend for yourselves?"

I heard Masky growl something about hating waffles, while hoodie just shrugged. I took it as a sign that they would fend for themselves. Going back to what I was doing, I began to mix the ingredient together in a bowl. After turning on a waffle iron, I poured the mix into the waffle iron. After five minutes, I flipped the waffle over, and waited again. While I waited, I poured some apple juice that I found in the fridge, as well as orange juice. Turning back to the waffle iron, I took out the waffle, and placed it on a plate. Belgium waffles were my specialty, and I made them really light and fluffy. I frowned when I turned back around to see both Masky and Hoodie drinking the juice that I poured for the two of us.

"Um, I poured that for Toby and myself. Ask next time please."

I heard a char scraping against the floor, and sighed as someone approached me from behind. Taking out the milk, It was taking from me and placed on the counter. Even I knew what was gonna happen next. I was turned around to face an annoyed Masky.

"Since you don't know, ill enlighten you. Hoodie and I drink the apple and orange juice. Toby always has milk with those damnable things."

And with that, he left me there. I couldn't tell if I was more stunned that I wasn't threatened, or that dickhead was actually being civil with me today. Meh, must have had his coffee already then. I snickered to myself and made my way back over to the table with the milk in my hands. Placing it down, I garbed a glass, and poured the milk, before putting it back in. Breakfast wasn't really my thing, so I skipped out on it.

The boys seemed to notice this, and ignored me. All but one that is.

"H-hey, are you going to e-eat? Y-you got training with Masky and Hoodie today.

"Nah, ill be fine. Breakfast was never my thing anyways. Ill eat lunch of I'm permitted to by the others."

"Which you won't be. So I suggest you get something to eat now, because you will be to sore to be making anything afterwards."

I couldn't tell if he had a smirk on his face or not. But something tells me that I better get something to eat before training. Looking down rather defeated, I walked back over to the fridge, and pulled open the door. I heard a chair scrap against the floor, and walk over towards me. I closed my eyes, and pretended that it was Toby, or Hoodie. Going to grab a yogurt, I heard a snicker behind me.

" Nope, don't take the yogurt, Toby will kill you."

I sighed and went for the apple.

"Hoodie will make sure you don't wake up till next week."

Reaching for the banana, I heard Masky hiss.

"That's mine."

Slamming the door shut I turned and faced him. My own voice lowered to a threatening level as I looked at the masked teen.

" Then asshole, what can I have since every thing in there is either yours, and the other guys?"

I was getting irritated. Since I was gonna be denied lunch, I had no choice but to eat breakfast. I was shoved into the fridge, but was released as he walked back to the table. Moving away from the fridge, I began to look through the cabinets, as I mixed the food that I had brought with me in with their stuff. Looking around, I sighed when I found some dried oatmeal, and some dried cranberries. Walking over towards the other side of the kitchen, I pulled out a bowl, before walking over tot he sink. Turning the water on hot, I waited for it to warm. Adding the oatmeal and dried cranberries into a small bowl, before I pouring he water into the bowl. Mixing it up, I heard the other three get up form the table, and walk into the living room. Taking my place where Masky was sitting, I sighed as I started to eat my warm breakfast.

It was a few minutes, and about halfway through my own breakfast that Masky took my bowl away and tossed it out. I stood up, a look of horror, and anger on my face, but he beat me to it.

"Should of ate with us. Rule one. If you don't eat with us, you don't eat at all. Be lucky I let you eat something."

If I wasn't so angry, I would of cried. Instead, I bit my tongue, and stormed out, but not before pointing out the obvious.

"You do realize asshole, that there are only three chairs, so no, I can't 'sit' with you guys. I can only stand."

"That's the point. You need to earn a spot at the table. Work hard, and don't piss me off, and you'll be eating with us in no time."

"Oh so you plan to starve my into submission then? Fine, we'll see who wins this game. Challenge accepted, asshole!"

And with that, I left him standing in the kitchen were I once was. On my way to my room, I punched the wall hard enough to cause my knuckles to split, but I wasn't concerned about it right now. I was to hot, and angry to be bothered with a little pain that I caused.

I heard Toby call up, but I didn't bother to listen. Going over to my backpack, I took out the bottle of Advil, and popped a few. Taking a sip of water, I heard banging on my door, fallowed by Toby's angry screaming.

"W-What Taking y-you so l-long!?H-hurry it u-up!"

Sighing, I walked over towards the door, and threw it opened to see him glaring down at me. I didn't care, and brushed past him, and headed down the hall towards the stairs. At least that was the goal anyways. I didn't expect to be slammed against the wall with an angry Toby glaring into my eyes. I involuntarily shuddered, and turned away, but his gloved hand kept my face so that I was facing him. Though the leather, I felt the bones of his fingers digging into my skin. Looking at him, I felt shame as I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face.

" Who the hell do you think you are? When you are called, you come. Do you understand?"

He carelessly tossed me aside and headed down stairs, he mood switching to being bubbly once more, especially when asked where I was. I sat there on the floor and wiped my eyes the best I could. His voice was low, and I knew that he was dead serious when he spoke. Because not once, did he stutter when he was scolding me. I could also understand the underlining threat that was there as well. Getting up, I walked down the stairs. Now I had to wait to see what we would be doing today. Ironically, it was Hoodie who spoke when he saw me.

" You need to learn a few things here. They are not meant to make your life a living hell, as Toby said you put it, but to make sure you adjust to your new life."

He handed me a piece of paper. It read as fallowed.

1: Get up around 6 am.

2: breakfast is from 7:00am to 7:20am.

3:Training starts at 7:30 to 3:00 pm.

Rest of the day is yours till we hear form the Operator.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded me head.

"Understood, sir. Ill try to remember what I can."

Which was all, because there were only a few things to be jotted down. One by one, they left the house, Hoodie, who was fallowed by Masky, and finally Toby. I fallowed when Toby was about fifteen paces in front of me. He kept looking back at me to see if I was still fallowing him. He didn't have to worry about anything, I had no place left to go anyways. When I saw he stopped, I stopped, and patiently waited for him to start walking again, but when it was obvious that he was not going to walk again, I bit my tongue, and started walking to keep up with the others. I didn't want to get in trouble again for not fallowing something I should have been. I was cautious when I walked next to Toby, in fact, I practically ran past him, before fallowing behind Masky.

They finally stopped, and I got the chance to look around. There was a small shed off to the left of the clearing, and what looked like practice dummies to the right. I felt Toby grab me, before dragging me over tot he shed. Opening it up, he turned on the small light, and my jaw dropped. Weapons. It was a weapons shed. It had every thing from M80 fireworks for distractions, to M4's and IED's for easy killing.

"P-pick one o-or two." I heard him say.

Looking around with a sense of curiosity, I looked around at the different weapons. Picking up a small(knife/dagger) I turned it over before nodding my head. Placing it down, I looked around for a long ranged weapon. Going over to another table, it had (crossbow/compound bow/ gun) and picked it up. Going over to Toby, I showed him the weapons, and he scoffed, before walking over to a table full of hatchets and axes. Picking up a pair of hatchets, he placed them in a tool belt, and grabbed an ax. Walking over, he slung the belt around my waist, and strapped the ax to my back. Looking in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked pretty badass. Picketing the gun, and the knife in my boot, I walked out. The others were waiting, Hoodie, against a tree, and Masky pacing, and tapping his foot.

"Took you long enough."

I flipped him off.

"Ever heard the song, "Waiting on a woman?" You should listen to it. It speaks truth. No wonder why you never had a good relationship with a girl."

I heard Toby snicker in the back round, and I'm sure that Masky was gonna let me have it. Looking around he stopped.

"Your training begins now. First thing were gonna train you on, is hand to hand combat. Think you can handle that without crying to your mother?"

If I could of slapped that smug look off his face.. But he was wearing a mask. So I'd have to remove it to slap him across his smug face. Deep breaths girl, take deep breaths.

" Yes, I'm sure I can handle it."

"Good, then come at me."

The way that he positioned himself I couldn't help but notice, and respond.

". . . . You do realize that you look like a tank from left for dead, right?"

"Just shut up and attack me."

I gave him a look, and looked around for a weapon or something to hit him with. However he took this as a chance to attack, and I heard him coming at me. I did the only smart thing that my brain could tell me body at the time. I ran, while screaming.

" OH SHIT! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER! FUCKING TANK!"

Three things happened all at once.

1: Toby fell from his perch in the tree laughing his ass off at Masky being called a 'tank'

2: Hoodie face palmed, as I'm sure he knew what a tank was.

And

3: I was currently caught and getting the shit beaten out of me by said 'tank'

As Masky punched my stomach for the last time, I rolled over to try and protect it from being kicked, but he simply kneeled down and whispered.

"Every time I catch you, your gonna get a beating till you learn how to defend yourself."

Rolling back over I looked at him.

"So does that mean, that once I get good enough, I can return every punch and kick that you give me? I can live with that."

We continued this for about five more hours. Once we were finished, I was nearly beaten to a bloody pulp. The others walked back towards the cabin, and there I was, limping and hobbling along as I tried to keep up with them. Eventually, I said fuck it, and took my own pace. I wasn't going to hut myself trying to keep up with them. If they were that worried about me(which I was sure they weren't.) then they would come back for me. Thankfully, we only took one straight path to get to the training grounds. And I was able to find my way back easy enough. Walking into the cabin, I ignored everyone(once again) and gingerly took the stairs. My hip was hurting from a nasty blow that Masky had delivered while 'getting caught' that caused me to walk with a slight limp. Gripping the banister with my good hand, I started to make my ascend to my room. However a voice stopped me.

"Y-your n-not going to e-eat lunch?"

I looked at him, and instead of replying with words, I pointed to various parts of my body to give him the message. I was in to much pain to eat, as Masky has said earlier. I was in to much pain to eat. Right now, all I wanted to do was take a shower, and lay my broken body down. I heard Masky snicker as I continued my quest to my bedroom.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I limped my way back down to my room, where I entered and closed my door. I didn't care at this point. Stripping out of my dirty clothing, I limped towards the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, I waited for the tub to fill, if anything this was going to be well deserved, and will hopefully speak up the recovery process. Slipping into the water, I let out a sigh, as I waited for the warmth or engulf me. I slowly watched the water around me turn from clear to a rose color, indicating that I had a lot of open cuts that I needed to attend to once I got out. Thank god I took the first aid kit with me from the car. Washing my hair, I slowly began to relax. After rinsing my hair, I got up and out of the tub, and dried myself. Changing into clean clothes, I sat down on my bed. Grabbing the first aid kit, I looked at the full length mirror, and started to clean and bandage my cuts that was on my face.

Finally done with that, I placed the first aid kit tot he side, and laid down on my bed. Closing my eyes, I began to relax a bit. That was until I heard the screaming coming from down stairs. Hm. Sounded like Toby and Masky again. I chewed my bottom lip, and relaxed a bit. Eventually I fell asleep. After a while I heard my door open and close gently afterwords. It wasn't until I felt someone gently shaking me, that I woke up. I blinked when I noticed that; One, it was Toby, and; Two, he had both mask and goggles off. I stared up at him, and he gave a small smile in return.

" W-we didn't h-here from y-you. S-so I m-made y-you dinner t-tonight. H-hope you l-like it!"

He looked so damn proud of himself, almost like a child who made a treat for the first time for their mother to try. Gingerly, I rose form the bed, and looked at what he made. It was scrambled eggs, and bacon. I was excited, as its been a while since I had a home cooked(sorta) meal.

"Thanks Toby, this looks fantastic."

I picked up the fork, and took a bite. I could only let my eyes widen, but for his sake, I swallowed. Giving him a big smile, I gave him a hug.

"D-Do you li-like it?"

He ticked in the middle of speaking, and I had to say, he looked adorable.

"Of course, I know neither of the others would have been as thoughtful. So thank you very much."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that he had completely left out the pepper, and put waaaay to much salt into the mix. And the chopped peppers were not as cooked as I would of liked, but beggars cant be choosie. After all, he made me dinner. I'll have to repay him the favor after I kick Tim's ass. After finishg my dinner, I gave him a hug gently, and thanked him again.I thought he was going to leave, but instead he stayed with me.

" H-hey, im s-s-sorry for earlier. B-but you n-need to l-learn t-that you c-come when y-your called."

Yea, I know now.

"Yes Toby, ill remember next time. Masky just had me so angry, I guess I didn't here you."

He then patted my head, and picked the plate up, and walked out of the room. I wasn't planning on coming out tonight, as all I wanted to do was pop more Advil, and go to sleep. Pulling the covered back around me. I called it a night. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Horrors of the first Mission.

Hey everyone, SDK here, I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far. I know that I am enjoying writing this. To my fans, thank you for liking this story. It really gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside that people love the hard work that I am doing trying to get this all out to you. Good news is, I just quit one of my jobs, mostly to take care of my sick aunt, but also to write. Its not fair to be updating once a month, where I should at least be updating every two weeks. I wanted to apologize for that for a long while now. Second thing I was going to mention is, I'm gonna be holding a contest. I'm going to be taking down the pic that goes with this story, and replace it with fan art. However, I just don't want any fan art, I want one from YOU, the fans. So here is the contest. He or she who draws( It doesn't matter if your a good drawer or not. I don't judge. Ill be lucky if I get any entries at all xD) And submits it, you will not only be mentioned in the chapter, but ill throw in your OC to become one of the pastas, as well as have that chapter dedicated to you. Yes, this also counts for my guest reviewers as well. Sounds great? Hopefully so. Anyways, you would need to leave the submissions in a review(with the link to the picture.) and have your OC's name, and of course, your review for this chapter. Also,I'm going to try a little something different with the POV. Hopefully everything will work out the way I want it too. Well that's all for now, thanks guys, once again, and happy reading.

The day starts out as normally for one such as (y/n) as it could possibly be. Wake up, shower, go down stairs and fight for a spot at breakfast, get smart with Masky, and shoved into something by Masky, make Toby smile, watch Hoodie face palm and shake his head, and out to training. For the past three months, there has been no sign of the operator at all. She was thinking after a wile, that maybe she wasn't gonna be read for her first mission. The day started out once again, like normal.

Waking up, she rolled over when she heard the alarm clock going off. Groaning as it read 5:50 am, (y/n) rolled back over, before throwing the covers off of her. Yes, she made sure that she was up at least ten minutes early. Why? Because that one time that she was two minutes late waking up, and had a dose of cold water throwing on her which not only caused her to scream, but choke on the water as well. Jumping in the shower, she went through her closet and sighed. No clean clothes. Shaking her head, (y/n) went to the very back of the closet. What she found stunned her. It was a leather suit. A form fitting one piece that would fit her like a glove. Pulling it out, she looked over it before shrugging and putting it on. It was (f/c) with the zipper going from the neck, down to the crotch. She was unsure if she should come down to breakfast wearing that, but had no choice as she heard Toby's door open and shut. She went silent, before hearing him giggle, and softly run down the hallway. 'Probably thinks that I'm still asleep. Traitor.' Knowing what was gonna be coming soon, she slipped the one piece on, as well as her boots, and headed for the door. Seeing nobody there yet, she smiled and headed down the stairs but stopped.

Your POV.

This is gonna end badly, I have a feeling about this. Sighing, I headed down two more steps, before shouting.

"Guys, don't laugh! But I had no other clean clothes..."

"Well, maybe if you did your laundry, like a normal person, then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Bending over once so that my face could be seen, I scowled at Masky, and once again...

Flipped him off.

Old habits die hard you know.

Walking down the stairs completely, I heard someone gasp, before hearing a piece of silverware hitting the table. Looking at him, I saw Toby looking right at me. Hoodie ripped off his mask, and Masky pulled his up. All were staring at me with this odd look. I felt weird now, almost on the verge of being creeped out Taking a step back, I saw hoodie's mouth twist into a smirk.

" I see she found the outfit that was hidden away in her room. It was meant for the last female proxy the one we had, before Toby killed her of course. I gotta say, it fits her just fine."

Wow. For Hoodie, BRIAN, to say something like that, damn I must of looked real good. Walking over to the table, I saw something that made me stop.

A forth chair.

Does this mean..?

"Yeah, yeah, you've been working hard, and the others and I had a meeting last night. We decided that you have become tolerable enough to sit and eat with us. Of course, we're putting you next to Toby though. I still find it hard to stand out for too long."

I smirked his time. You see, Tim and I had come to a.. Understanding, as some would call it. More like now he had an once of respect for me. I remembered it like it was yesterday Toby and I were training, and this time Masky was supervising. As things got heated between the two of us. I rolled off to the side to avoid being hit by Toby's hatchet. Even if it did have a safety guard on the blade, they still hurt once they hit you. Moving out of the way once more, I finally had enough room to remove my long ax that Toby had strapped to my back. I saw something flicker in his eyes, as his whole aura changed. By this time both hoodie and masky were intently watching. He was faster, much faster. I barely dodged and parried his attacks. I was shocked at how well I was holding my own, but then again, the past four or five months, of training with that dickhead masky had prepared me somewhat for this moment. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, my boot connected with Toby's junk. I gasped, as he came to a dead stop. He looked down at where the mark of my boot was on his crotch, and looked at me.

" D-do you kn-know what y-you have j-just done?!"

"Um... Just killed your chances of reproducing anytime soon?"

"Just made me angry.."

I knew I was in trouble, especially when he never stuttered. Now I had a feeling that I was fighting for me life. Last time this happened, he killed a soon to be proxy. Like hell if I was going to be next. I fought hard, and long. Before I knew it, Toby had come back to himself, and stopped. We both took a breather, and never did I take my eyes off of him. He as well, never took his eyes off of me. Making me jump, he started to laugh, and fell over. Taking a few steps backwards, I watched him. Once he finally sat up, he stared.

"You k-know, yo-your just l-like her."

"Her? Who is her?"

That was the last I heard of 'her'. He never did tell me, nor did he recall saying anything after the fight had ended. Looking over to Masky and hoodie, they were both shocked at what had happened. Apparently, once Toby was in that stage, it was nearly impossible to break him out of it. I had somehow broken him out of his blood lust, but survived it as well. For that, Masky had a small dose of respect for me now.

I blinked, and that's when I noticed that Toby was in my face. I nearly jumped out of my skin, which caused the other two to laugh at me. I saw hoodie get up, and walk out of the room. Sighing, I went to sit down in my new chair, however, I was stopped by Tim once again.

"You can't sit down yet. Wait till Hoodie comes back."

I sighed a bit irritated, but did as I was asked. Thankfully he took that moment to make his reappearance. In his hands were three items. Two masks, and one pair of goggles, and a mini gas mask. He walked over towards me, and holds the items out. The look on his face was serious, and for that, I wait to see what he said.

"You have earned a spot at the table, had fallowed all out rules, and most of all, survived one of Toby's blood lust. Though you still have not beaten Masky in a sparing match, the three of us felt that it was time for you to make an offer. You see three masks before you. Choose one. But be warned, the first mask you puck up, will be the one you accept as your own. Each proxy needs to hide their identity from the outside world. The missions will be long, and most likely dangerous. But you need to let no one else, besides us, and those that we are allied with see you. Now, choose."

I looked at him as I my eyes drifted down to the masks that were in his hand. Looking around, I noticed that each was a slight difference to their own. Looking at my outfit, I looked back at them. One mask had feminine lips, that were painted a blood red, instead of black. The second, had a smile face on it, instead of a frown. And the last pair, was a pair of green goggles, and the mini gas mask. Looking at the third items, I noticed that the bottom of the mask was the same color as what I'm wearing. I made my choice, and picked up the goggles, along with the gas mask. Everything seemed to calm down. Everyone let loose the breath they were holding, and as I fitted the items to my face, I turned around.

"So? How do I look?"

"Like Toby, only more annoying"

Up goes the middle finger in his general direction.

It was just then, that it happened. The woods around us went silent, like a fierce predator was approaching. And that was not far from the truth. The aura that was heading in our direction was, to say the least, scary as hell, which meant only one thing.

He was coming.

The Operator.

The Slenderman.

The door burst open, and still from my shock, I let out a short scream, which was covered up(thankfully) by Toby. The others all stood up straight, so fallowing suit, I did too. Never mind that my knees were trembling from his massive height and dangerous aura. He looked over all of us(how? I don't know), as his voice boomed into our heads. Still not used to the static, I clapped my hands over my ears, and bowed my head. Seeing this, he paid attention not to let his anger get the best of him.

" _Children... Has the new proxy been properly trained?"_

Hoodie was the one who have answered him.

" She had begun training the second day that she had gotten here. Thought she was terrible at first, she has shown great improvement, and had even survived one of Toby's Blood lusts. We, as in Masky, Toby and myself, are proud of her."

We saw him nod his head in approval, and once again, his attention was placed only on my person. I tried to look brave, but I knew that he knew that I was a mess.

" _Child, there is no need to fear your master. Over time, you will get used to my presence, and what comes with it. This is, after all, only our second meeting."_

I could only nod my head, as he turned his attentions back towards the rest of the group. Once again the static came back, this time full force. Clutching my head once more, I choaked back a sob as he began to speak to all of us once again.

" _My children, I have a mission for you. Make sure to being your little sister, as this will be her first. She is to do everything that you tell her to do without question."_

With that, we all listened carefully. I got my first mission, I wont fail. If I do, it could mean the end of the line for me. He stood tall inside the cabin with the tall ceiling.

" _The humans have entered the forest, and are desecrating it for their own amusement. I want them gone from my forest. By any means necessary. Am I clear?"_

 _(narrators POV)_

They all nodded their heads. With a jolt of static, the operator left the cabin, creepiness and all. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"YES! FIRST MISSION!"

She missed the glances that the three boys seemed to share with one another, before each went to their own rooms to gear up. Running to her own room, right past Toby, she grabbed the gun that she had, the hatchets, and the knife and ax, and strapped up. Coming out of her room, she ran down the stairs to wait for the others. One by one, they all came out wearing their masks, and held their weapons. Hoodie left first, fallowed by Masky, and finally Toby. (y/n) fallowed soon after, bouncing on the balls of her heels. Going to a trail that she's never taken before, she frowned, as she fallowed. A bit of fear crept into her as she fallowed the others. She remember something about the proxy's.

'Wait a second, didn't they kill whoever entered the forest and found the notes? Could these foolish kids have found notes, and are trying to collect them?'

Fear crept into (y/n's) heart as she continued to fallow. After about two hours of walking, they came across the makeshift campsite with four teenage boys sitting around it. They were laughing, and telling stories about the girls that they had conquered. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that one of them, was a boy that she used to like. Then her eyes widened, as she noticed one of her other best friends. He had sandy blonde hair, and the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. 'Evan' she thought to herself as she looked at him. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present as she fell back in order to hear the plan.

"Toby, and hoodie will take out the two thinner males, Ill go after the brute that they have with them. (y/n) will go after blue eyes."

Her face paled when she heard that. She swallowed hard as she looked at all three of them. They knew. They knew that she knew that boy. This was your final test, to prove that you were fully and truly a proxy. She closed her eyes as she couldn't help the tears that started to well in them.

"We just need to get them out of the forest, right? We don't have to necessarily kill them, correct?"

She had a little hope in her voice as she looked at each individual. However, her hopes were dashed, as she heard as hoodie spoke.

"This is your final test. You need to kill that person, who has come here to look for you."

"But how-"

" He told me through telepathy. They are all here looking for you. However, they have found their deaths. Complete that one simple task, of taking out the other boy, and you would of proven your loyalty."

"But I-"

"You have no choice! We didn't put all that time and effort into training you, just to loose you on the night of your initiation. There is no backing out now. No more second chances. If you fail in this mission, then you will pay the price with your life."

Hoodie grabbed a hold of her, and shook her a few times, trying to get it through her head. Her normal life was gone. Her proxy life was now being put to the test. Its either kill, or be killed. Closing her eyes, she came to realize, that there is no true way out of this, and that she had to accept her fate once and for all. Looking back at them with a heavy heart, she slowly, but numbly nodded her head. With that, he released her, and got into position. She did the same, as she looked on the group. Twitching was something that she was accustomed, and she couldn't help it as she held her tears back. Waiting for the signal form masky, she sprung into action with it was given. They started the campers, and began their attack.

Evan ran form the scene, with you hot on his trail. You let a sob loose, and that caused him to stop. Turning around, he looked at you with shocked eyes. You , stopped as well, and time stood still. He slowly, walked towards you, his hands raising towards your goggles and mask. Taking a step back, you slowly raised the goggles, and lowered your mni mask.. His gasp caused you to close your eyes, and take a shuddering breath. Looking back at you, was your long time best friend. You couldn't show any weakness towards him. You knew what you had to do, but the tides of emotions that were going through you, were starting to drain your resolve. Especially when Evan looked at you like that.

"(Y-y/n?) is that you? Have we finally found you?"

(Your POV)

I took a step backwards. I couldn't let him touch me. If he did, then it would be my undoing. I only shook my head,as I heard the bushes moving somewhere behind me, most likely the others making sure that I didn't falter. I knew that, somewhere he was also watching. Closing my eyes once more. I played dumb.

" I don't know the person that you speak of. But you have committed a horrible crime by coming to these woods. Now, you must pay the price."

I sounded more stable then I felt. I did my best to withhold the tears that were threatening to fall from my traitorous eyes. I slowly made my way towards him, a hand on my hatchet. Getting close to him, I shoved him harshly to the ground, but he wouldn't go down so easily. Bringing the weapon down, he rolled away. I blinked as I looked at him as he took out a knife.

" I know your in there, (y/n) and I'm going to save you. Even if I have to release you from your own self. This is not the (y/n) I know."

He was right. This was not me. But what choice did I have? My new partners were waiting and watching, surly finishing off their victims by now. Falling to sit atop of them, I gasped as I looked at my side, only to see the knife sticking out of it. Looking at him, I let him see the real me. He removed it, before plunging it back in, this time in my stomach. The pain was intense, but I had to finish the job. Looking down at him with tears finally falling, I brought the hatchet down on his face.

 _CRACK!_

I screamed as I not only felt, but heard the bones breaking in his face as I ripped the smaller ax out of his face. With it, came the blood splatter that landed hotly on my face, neck, and hair.

 _SLAM! CRACK!_

I cried out,my grief showing on my face as I slammed the hatchet once more into his face, I did this five more time, until his face was unrecognizable. Then I stopped. Looking down at the bloody corps that was still somehow clinging to life. Feeling his blood drying on my face and neck, I dropped the hatchet as I screamed, this time for the look that was still on his now mutilated face. He looked betrayed, heartbroken, and worse of all, just as grief stricken as I was. I picked his head and upper body up, and cradled him to my chest, the tears pouring out from my eyes.

" I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

(normal POV)

You began to rock yourself back and forth as you held his body. You could feel him take the last few breaths of life. But before his last, you heard him speak, just barely about a whisper.

"... I forgive you..."

And with that, your screams of agony pierce the night sky. Your body was shutting down as you only looked at your now deceased friend. Gently laying down the body, you began to shudder as your sobs took over. You felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you, and slowly lift you. Picking up, you were carried away. Uncovering your eyes, you noticed that hoodie and Toby were covered in blood, weather it was their victims or their own, you didn't know. It took you a moment to realize, that Masky was the one carrying you. Looking up at him, you noticed that there was a streak of crimson across his fair masked visage, You could almost make out the eyes of the male behind it.

"You could of given me any person, but you had to choose Evan. Now, he's dead. And with him, me too."

"Good, we cant afforded to have another proxy who has feelings. This was a learning experience for you. Hide your human emotions away. Your an immortal proxy now. Embrace your new life with us."

You knew more then anything that you wanted to die, right then and there. But as you and masky shared a silent moment, you both heard someone gasp. Toby never took his eyes off of you as he stuttered out in alarm.

"Y-y-your-"

"Bleeding..."

Hoodie finished, as they both made their way to your side. Masky gently placed you down as the checked over your wounds. Hoodie shook his head as he turned to look at his partners.

"Masky, get (y/n) back to the cabin, and apply what pressure you can to those stab wounds. Toby, Send for Jack, tell him that we are in need of his assistance. Its an urgent matter regarding the new proxy. He'll come."

With that, Toby took off in a random direction, while hoodie and masky took off with you. You looked down at the wounds that you had forgotten about until now. They seemed harmless. If she was immortal, then she had no reason to worry about it. Right? What seemed like a short time later, you three arrived at the cabin. Placing you down on the couch, Hoodie came back with a towel, and placed it over your stomach and side. Looking at him you spoke, shocked to find it a bit scratchy, but then again you murdered your best friend, and screamed because of it.

"What is there to worry about? I'm immortal, remember?"

They both ripped off their masks and gave her a sour look.

"You are immune to age, but you can still get sick, and you can still be killed with a weapon. Even immortals have to be careful."

You looked at Brian, and nodded your head. Tim came back with a bottle of pills, and a glass of water.

"Drink this noob. It will help to relax you, as well as dull the pain until Jack arrives."

Not thinking twice, you took the medication from his hand. Taking the glass of water in the other, you moved your head back, and downed the pills and water. The effects worked after ten minutes, and soon you relaxed, into a dullness, dreamless sleep.

Well, that's the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Last day of work is Friday, so that means, Ill be free to update whenever I please. :3 Stay strong, Doves


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting Eyeless Jack**

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been a little busy, and I got to go on vacation. So now that I'm back I got plenty of ideas on where I want this story to go. This chapter might be a little of the shorter side, only because I'm back to work, and getting my bearings back on said work. I will try to write in my spare time. Once again, thank you for all the love and support from my friends, and from the fans.

Feeling. It's something that every human, past or present has had, or does have. But right now, feeling is something that I am lacking at the moment. I feel a floating sensation going on, and as I looked around my surroundings, I saw nothing but inky blackness. I could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, hearing a million voices in one, I woke up.

She opened her eyes, and blinked. Closing them once more, she had to get readjusted to the light that was coming from her window. For a moment there,(yn) had no idea where she was, but after a few minutes of thinking, she sighed as it all came back to her. The first mission, one of her last friends now dead by her hands, and the wound that he had left on her. She gently sat up, before looking around her room. _'How long have I been out?'_ Pulling the blanket down to her waist, she noticed something. One, She had two incisions, was she stabbed twice? And two, she was bandaged very carefully. Looking over at her little desk, she saw her outfit that she wore, all patched up.

Looking towards her door, she noticed that there were talking outside of it. Soon, there was a small knock, and a guy with a blue mask walked in.

(yn, POV)

I look at this strange person as he enters my room. At the doorway, I see Tim and Brian standing next to a worried Toby who keeps ticking away. I return my attention to the blue masked male as he sat down by my bedside.

" You were a lucky one. That wound would of killed you, if I wasn't in the area to help. My name is Eyeless Jack, by the way."

"(y/n) Nice to meet you Eyeless Jack."

He nodded his head in return as he took out a thermometer. Placing it in my mouth, he told me to keep it under my tongue till it beeps. Doing as im told, I could feel him poking at my side at both wounds. Wait, he said 'wound' If I only had one wound, then where did the second one come fr-

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!

Taking the thermometer out of my mouth, he looked at it, before pulling it away. That gave me time time ask my question.

" Um, Eyeless Jack, you said wound. Why do I have two incisions on my abdomen?"

He looked at me with his head tilted before moving his mask up. My eyes went wide with what I saw. His teeth were that of a sharks! Sharp and jagged, his skin was not normal, a very dark gray pigment for his skin. I leaned backwards as his face came closer to mine. I could feel my heart starting to race in my chest, and pounding so hard, that it could burst out at any given time. However, he spoke, and it made me want to hide.

" There are two incisions, my dear, because I took my payment for my services for helping you."

" What do you mean?"

"Jack is a cannibal. He eats human organs, preferably, the kidneys of sleeping humans."

I turned over to look at Tim as he came into the room. Sitting down beside me, I sighed a bit, but covered my mouth so as to not scream.

The sonofabish

took my damn kidneys.

I wanted to throw up.

Thinking of something I only shook my head. "You do know that I cannot live for very long without my kidneys right? I mean, The Operator is not gonna be to happy if he looses a proxy to something like septicemia."

He tilted his head, but only chuckled. Something between a demonic laugh and a human one. It made me shutter a bit. " It would of, if I taken BOTH your kidneys. However, I only took one, and let me say, yours are the tastiest that I have ever had the pleasure of having."

"Um..Thanks?"

I was elbowed by Tim who looked at me, and motioned to Jack. Then I nodded.

" And thank you for coming out of your way to treat me. I'll be more careful next time. Thank you

Jack"

He pulled his mask down and nodded once again. Moving from my side, he looked at the three male proxies.

"She should get some more rest. The medication I gave her, she will be able to walk around tomorrow. As it was, she was out for a week straight."

I felt my eyes go wide. A week I was unconsious. I looked over at the boys who kept paying attentaion to Eyeless Jack. Brian fallowed Jack out, and saw him to the door.

(Hoodie's POV)

That was a close call. We almost lost our little proxy. I was about to close the door, when Jack placed a hand on it,stopping me. "One more thing. I've been hearing from others, that Zalgo is on the move again. Better tell the Slender man, It would be a tragic loss to the world, if he, and his proxy's are no more." and with that, he left. Frowning I headed back upstairs. This is something that I need to tell the others about. No doubt that the Operator will want to know as soon as we can make contact with him.

Knocking on the door, I saw everyone still in (y/n's) room. Toby was inconsolable, hugging the girl close to him, telling her how fast he was running to save her, (y/n) was hugging him back, and rubbing his back, while Masky was trying to get Toby off of her, saying that he was going to tare her stitches out if he kept squeezing her. Masky was finally able to get Toby off of her, when I cleared my throat.

" Eyeless Jack gave up some really useful information. It appears that Zago is out and about once more. We must speak with the operator as soon as we can. If he's up to something, then that can't bode well for any of us."

" Who is Zalgo?"

She had to ask.

Looking over at her, I shook my head, but thankfully, Masky was the one to explain.

" Zalgo, like the operator, is a mystical being. Most humans would call him a demon. He had many forms. His main, is that of a demon looking creature, who is colored red and black. All over his body, there are wide tooth mouths. He is not to be trusted, and is a sworn enemy of our Master. We have no idea what he is going to do, so we need to keep a low profile."

I saw her nod her head in understanding, and look around the room. Giving Toby's hand a final pat, she let go of his hand.

(Your POV)

Toby looked like he was going to burst into tears after Hoodie left. I wasn't disappointed when he clung to me with Tim trying to pull him off of me.

" (Y/N-N-N-N!?) Y-you have n-n-no idea h-how s-s-scared I was f-f-for you!"

I could only hold my friend and shush him gently.

"Toby, I'm alright now, you did well. Before I blacked out, I heard Hoodie, or Masky, one of them tell you to go get someone. Without you I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you so much."

I gave him a hug, and he clung to me like that until Masky was able to pry him off of me. Looking over at Masky, who was having a hard time keeping Toby off of me. Before I could say anything, Hoodie came back with a grave look on his face. That's when the news was broken.

" Eyeless Jack gave up some really useful information. It appears that Zago is out and about once more.. We must speak with the operator as soon as we can. If he's up to something, then that can't bode well for any of us."

I frowned, but it was eating me from the inside.

"Who is Zalgo?"

Hoodie gave me a look, however, it was Masky who answered that question for him.

"Zalgo, like the operator, is a mystical being. Most humans would call him a demon. He had many forms. His main, is that of a demon looking creature, who is colored red and black. All over his body, there are wide tooth mouths. He is not to be trusted, and is a sworn enemy of our Master. We have no idea what he is going to do, so we need to keep a low profile."

Even I knew what that meant. We would need to lie low for a while. Just the image that he gave me is enough to keep me awake for a couple of nights. I gulped as I looked around at the faces. Toby looked pissed, while Masky and Hoodie looked rather tired and worried. I have a feeling like this is going to be going down, and soon. Hoodie stood up, before stretching. Moving off to the side, he headed for the door.

" We should give (y/n) some time to rest. As it is, she needs to still recover."

"I'm well rested! I don't want to stay in bed anymore."

Carefully, with Masky's help(Toby looked like he was gonna throw something at someone) I was able to get out of bed, against medical advice of course, and slowly began to make my way down the stairs. Now, I have been the one cooking for these guys since I got here, and I wondered what they did for the week that I was out. Everything looked clean as I moved towards the table. Sighing, they would not let me get up and do anything.

Masky was going into the fridge, and pulled out something that I haven't had in a long time.

"Steak!"

I could feel my mouth begin to water as I watched him prepare the food. Looking over at Toby, he sat down next to me, and gently placed a cup of something to my lips.

" S-say A-Ahhhhhhhh."

I gave him a look, before shrugging.

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

He gently pored the fluid into my mouth. I didn't realize how thirsty I really was, until I took that first sip. Closing my eyes, I felt the fluid slide down my throat and into my stomach. Stopping him for a moment, I was able to catch my breath before moving onto more of the sugary liquid. After I had my fill, I smiled at Toby.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how great that felt. I've been so parched."

I gave him a smile as I looked around at everyone. Brian was busy cutting vegetables, and Masky was throwing the meat into the frying pan. Already, it smelled so good. Toby got up, and grabbed four plates. Setting them down with the silverware, he then took his place next to me. I tilted my head tot he side as I noticed that Toby was being more clingy then normal lately. Was it because I was injured? Must be. Soon Tim was done with the steak, and brought the pan over to our plates. I was about to take mine, when Toby took it, and placed it on my plate, as well as some vegetables. I blinked, not used to this at all, and looked at him when he picked up my fork, took some meat, and veggies, and placed them to my mouth. Masky sat down and raised an eyebrow to this.

"Rogers, she has her own hands. She can feed herself."

"N-nu-uh! S-shes i-injured, a-and needs h-help."

"Actually I think I-"

"She's got it Toby"

"I'M GOING TO HELP HER!?"

Silence filled the air.

Nobody moved, save for the mysterious shadow outside.

Wait a moment..

Shit...

Within the blink of an eye, the window closest to me shattered, and sprayed shards all over us. I did my best to cover myself, and felt another body collide with my own. Looking up, I see Toby trying to shield me with his own body. His eye was wide, and he was shaking like a leaf. Brian was able to get Toby off of me long enough for Masky to pull me to by feet gently. Then I was only again enveloped into the arms of my twitchy friend.

"L-Lyra! A-are y-you o-ok?"

I looked at him before blinking. Who was Lyra?

"Oh no, not this again."

Looking over to Tim, I gave him a confused look. " What do you mean? And who is Lyra?" Toby kept mumbling to himself as he held me closely, and kept asking if I was alright. Well, is Lyra was alright.

Brian looked at me, before shakeing his head. "She was his sister, before she died. The window shattering must of kicked in his PTSD."

I nodded my head before getting coaxing Toby out of his shell. It seemed to work. He looked down at himself slightly ashamed as he apologized, and asked if I was alright. Once I told him that I was fine. They checked my stitches, and thankfully none of them were pulled. I don't think I would pay Eyeless Jack for another visit. Tim paled as he picked up the rock that had shattered the window, it had a note around the rock. Looking at the three boys, I urged Masky to open it. Once he did, the words made our blood run cold.

" _**Its only a matter of time, but I am coming for you all."**_

Hey guys, im sorry eyeless jack's part was not as long as you would of liked, but ont worry, this is not the last time we will be seeing him. Till next time!


End file.
